thelastsonfandomcom-20200214-history
Batman
Batman, otherwise known as Bruce Wayne, was a Gotham City vigilante who rose up to fight gangsters, costumed criminals, and superhuman threats. History Early life Bruce Wayne was born to the wealthy Wayne family, the son of Thomas and Martha Wayne. One night, while walking home with his parents, they were held up at gunpoint by a mugger who demanded the pearl necklace that Martha was wearing. When Dr. Wayne refused to surrender it, both he and Martha were shot dead in the streets. Bruce watched his parents die that night. He was taken home to Wayne Manor, where he was raised by the Waynes' faithful guardian and butler, Alfred Pennyworth. The death of his parents drove Bruce to swore an oath to rid the city of the evil that had taken his parents' lives. He spent his youth training himself to intellectual and physical perfection and learning a variety of crime-fighting skills, including chemistry, criminology, forensics, martial arts, and gymnastics. In the process, he became isolated from most of his old friends, due to both his own focus and their discomfort about how to interact with him; one of the few people still willing to spend time with him at this point in his life was Tony Stark. Eventually, Bruce set up an appropriate identity to strike fear into the hearts of "superstitious and cowardly" criminals. He donned a suit made to look like a giant bat and built his secret headquarters, the Batcave, in the caverns below the Manor. Eventually, Bruce took in Dick Grayson as his ward after Dick's parents were killed, and trained him as his partner, Robin. New adventures Batman spent years keeping the people of Gotham City safe from common criminals and bizarre villains. Aside from his common partnership with Robin was Barbara Gordon, who had officially taken the job at his side as Batgirl. Batman's presence in Gotham City also generated a new breed of criminals, no longer the simple thugs and gangsters involved in organized crime, but more dynamic personalities. He met his greatest nemesis when the Joker first appeared, a brilliant serial killer dressing like a clown who murders people uncontrollably. In the following months, a variety of costumed criminals appeared which includes the Penguin, Scarecrow, Riddler, Ventriloquist, Killer Croc, and Black Mask. Batman would later encountered other heroes in Gotham. He would would also form an alliance with the Fantastic Four when they worked on a same case involving Doctor Doom, but learning the true culprit was the Joker. He later found himself working with Superman and Spider-Man in stopping the Joker after the clown had struck a deal and later double-crossed the Kingpin in an attempt to poison Gotham with his Joker gas. It is later revealed that Batman was acquainted with many more of the world's greatest heroes. This group of heroes would later come together to foil an anti-mutant plot, and later an alien attempt to destroy Earth. Forming a new partnership, they became the founding members of the Justice League. The Justice League When Superman and the X-Men, and by extension mutants, were exposed to the public by the Friends of Humanity, Batman was impassive to help Superman as he refused to leave Gotham unprotected, much to Robin's chagrin in which he expressed his frustration on Bruce for turning down on Superman and his friends. However, Batman was convinced otherwise by Alfred as he was reminded that the X-Men are the students of Professor Charles Xavier, who was a close friend of Bruce's parents and desired a peaceful world of human-mutant coexistence. Batman met with the other heroes at a former S.H.I.E.L.D. in New Mexico where the F.O.H. had taken over and holding Professor Xavier. He worked alongside with Wonder Woman, Spider-Man, Mystique, Nightcrawler, Susan Storm, Gambit, and Black Widow in infiltrating the facility in disabling its security system. Batman later helped the other heroes in fighting through F.O.H. forces and escaping the facility before it was destroyed. Despite stopping the F.O.H.'s Sentinels, a new threat emerged with the appearance of Brainiac Mark VI which sought to destroy Superman and Earth. As anti-mutant riots erupted across the United States and the Juggernaut escaped, the X-Men, the Avengers, and the Fantastic Four were preoccupied in dealing with them, Batman joined with Wonder Woman, Superman, Aquaman, the Flash, Green Lantern, Hawkgirl, and the Martian Manhunter in destroying the Mark VI. After having dealt with the Mark VI, Batman and the other heroes fought alongside the X-Men against the Juggernaut, who was defeated with a finishing blow by Superman. Thereafter, Superman recognized the need to help people and making the world better as a team, and forming the Justice League. Although Batman placed Gotham as his first duty he did not officially join the League, though he did offer to be on call when the League needed his help.The Last Son, Book Three: Changes, "Zero Hour Part III" Batman and the heroes then arrived at the U.S. Congress and brought Juggernaut on the floor and notifying the senators of the Justice League and preaching for mutant-human coexistence. Batman later gave a sharp glare at Senator Robert Kelly's protest and retorted that the senator could think he could stop the League.The Last Son, Book Three: Changes, "Zero Hour Part III" The newly found Justice League convened at the Xavier Institute, where Batman earned the trust of his teammates by revealing his identity and had the Justice League Watchtower constructed by Wayne Enterprises. As the only purely human member of the original eight League members, Batman commonly serves as their tactical expert when engaged on missions, although he is still able to take action. Over time, he developed a tentative relationship with teammate Diana, acting as her guide to 'Man's World' when she asked him to show her around Gotham at Christmas. Powers and abilities Having spent over a decade in training around the world, Batman is a master of most forms of martial arts, his mind and body honed to the peak of human physical perfection. He also possesses a superb deductive and tactical mind, able to develop plans to outmaneouvre most human and superhuman adversaries despite his own lack of powers, as well as quickly following trails to identify criminals based on limited evidence. Batman has recently acquired the B.A.T. Armor, designed by Tony Stark based on Bruce Wayne's designs; this armor is specifically designed to augment Batman's natural combat skills and confer on him a degree of enhanced strength, at the cost of putting a dangerous strain on his heart if used for too long. Personality Although he can come across as distant and dedicated to his mission when in action as Batman, Bruce has shown a considering amount of compassion when it counts. Although willing to resort to intimidation and threats to get information from criminals, he will never kill regardless of the temptation, and has shown a genuine concern for those he considers friends, such as Tony Stark. Relationships Background Information Batman shares a similar background story to the mainstream counterpart in the DC universe. His character is most likely based on the character from The Batman tv series. Category:Characters Category:Justice League members Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Men Category:Article stubs